Aldiron Faldor
“He marches throughout the lands, destroying all evil that he finds. He only stops to destroy evil, but he will always march, never wavering. Whether you’re a bandit or a lich; may the Light have mercy on you if you are on the path of the Dark Crusader.” Aldiron Faldor is a human death knight who has condemned himself into wandering the lands of Azeroth and to destroy all forms of evil that crosses his path. He satisfies his need for pain and suffering on the wicked. Early Life Early Life Aldiron was born 22 years before the arrival of the Horde to Laren and Meryana. He grew up with a strong faith in the Light as his father was a priest. His childhood friend was Sadean Walson who would later become his wife before the first war. First and Second war When the Horde arrived on Azeroth; Aldiron wished to join the war but was forbidden by his father. Laren attempted to teach the ways of the priests to Aldiron; but Aldiron was too distracted by the thought of the war. When Stormwind fell to the Horde; Aldiron, Sadean and their parents fled north to Lorderon but they were attacked by orcish raiders. Laren forced the children to flee. Once, Aldiron and Sadean arrived in Lorderon and asked if their parents arrived. Some of the soldiers said that the corpses Meryana and Sadean’s parents were found but there was no trace of Laren. In retaliation, Aldiron attempted to join the army of the Alliance; but the pain of the loss of their parents has proven him to be a liability in battle. He acted as a defender of towns that were threatened by the Horde yet he barely saw battle. After he had recovered from the loss, he began to train himself in melee combat. He became a guard in the internment camps for a short time, whilst there; Laren teachings of the Light influenced him. He noticed the orcs becoming pacifistic and began to treat them more humanely. He was dismissed after fighting two other guards who were abusing the orcs. Sadean gave birth to a son and a daughter. Third war Aldiron was recruited by Stormwind to head north to stop the Scourge. His troop was quickly overwhelmed at their position; but like his father before him, Aldiron sacrificed himself to allow his troop to escape. Rise of the dark crusader Aldiron was resurrected as a Death Knight for the Lich King and was freed at the Battle of Light’s hope chapel. After the death Arthas, Aldiron returned to Acherus but has grown pessimistic and rationalized that his undeath was atonement for his sins. As he looked down onto Azeroth from the Ebon Hold, he realized that Arthas was just one evil and that there are many more to come. He left the Hold and condemned himself to wander Azeroth until it is no longer possible. He took an oath not to harm the innocent and the good of Azeroth, instead, he’ll take his need for pain and suffering on the wicked ones. As he is either wearing a hood or a helmet, nobody knows his true identity. His children suspect that he is still alive after he mindlessly walked past them on a road. Personality Even though he is a death knight, he rarely outright kills those he thinks are redeemable. He is unwavering in his mission. He rarely interacts with others on a friendly level; he mostly ignores everyone but he normally talks to military officials for information on evil in the area. He is fairly pacifistic towards the Horde, but he is known to stop and presumably stare at Forsaken. Some people claim that at midnight of the seventh day of the week, he unsheathes his weapons, lays them out on the ground and kneels for five minutes. It is assumed that he is praying when he does this. In his life, Aldiron was compassionate and believed that any action can be forgiven; but in his undeath and battles against the Scourge and demons, he has since lost that aspect of his personality. During his travels, he slowly began to lose his humanity. His path No one has yet to successfully predict where he will wander and suggesting that he appears from nowhere. Because of his cryptic nature, some refer to him as the black ghost. Category:Human Category:Death Knights Category:Males Category:Human Category:Death Knights Category:Males